Hurry Down the Chimney Tonight
by Allorra Triana
Summary: Somehow, a six pack on Christmas Eve turned into meeting the parents, jealousy and one deal for the future. Oh, and a lot of sex. Finn loved the holidays. Finntana one-shot.


A/N: Here it is. My holiday finntana mega oneshot or whatever. It was supposed to have a plot. But there's just kinda smut and loose plot. I don't know. Anyway I hope you all had a great holiday season!

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Finn sighed. He was back home in Lima for Christmas, but for what? His mom and Burt were in New York with Kurt and Blaine this Christmas. Finn gave them the year off or whatever.

So yeah, he was at the grocery store to pick up some stuff for dinner. If he was going to be alone in his parents' house for a day or two, he was going to need some food and beer. Finn's hand was reaching out for a six-pack when it bumped someone else's. Finn looked down, about to apologize, when he realized whom exactly he was dealing with.

"Santana?" he asked, balking. Santana smirked, grabbing the six-pack and giving a small greeting.

"You here for the Holidays too?" he asked again. Santana nodded.

"Yeah. I plan and getting super drunk and hung over. My parents are in fucking France for Christmas," Santana shrugged. Finn couldn't believe it. They were both spending Christmas alone? He told her that and she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"You look good Hudson. I didn't think college would make you hotter but yeah, it's working," she smirked, her eyes raking over his body. Finn smiled. Yeah, college was good for him. He was experienced in ways he'd never thought he could be.

"Same for you. And it was nearly impossible to get any hotter or sexier than you already were but wow, you look…wow," Finn agreed. She was so fucking beautiful and hot all wrapped up into one. Santana stood a little straighter, and her eyes darkened in a totally filthy way.

"Did Finnocence Hudson just call me sexy?" she asked coyly. Finn smiled, she seemed impressed.

"You bet I did. I'm not exactly the same Finn Hudson whose v-card you swiped," he admitted with pride. The filthy look in Santana's eyes was accompanied by a mischeivious smirk.

"Want to come out to my car and down this six-pack? We could catch up a little?" she asked, though something about her tone made her sound madly slick. Finn didn't know what came over him, but he nodded. They walked in silence as she found a bottle of red wine for when she went home and then, after they checked out, walked over to her Audi R8. Finn climbed in the passenger seat, his mouth open in longing.

"Santana, you have an Audi?" he almost whined. Santana smirked as she handed Finn a bottle.

"Hudson, there are a lot of things I'm proud of. This baby is on my top five bragging list. You were a good mechanic right?" she asked, taking a rather large sip of beer. Finn nodded. He had been a great mechanic when he worked at Burt's shop and that kind of talent didn't fade with four years at college.

"Well, if I ever need someone to poke around, fix some stuff, get all greased up, I'll come to you," she smiled, tossing back another sip. Finn chuckled to himself, half wondering if all she was talking about was the car.

They each had three beers, and yeah, they were kind of buzzed. Maybe a little more than buzzed.

"I can't believe you, _you_ of all people, are single," Santana said, rolling her eyes. Finn smiled to himself. Yeah, he knew he was the commitment type. But no potential relationship had presented itself to him in a while. He'd dated a girl for three weeks like six months ago, but she was psycho and Finn stuck to hookups for a while.

"Yeah, well, I am," he muttered, running out of things to say. He was busy staring at her lips. He wanted so desperately to kiss her, to taste her. She was fucking hot and her neverending flirting was killing him slowly. He'd always been kind of honest, beer made him super blunt and Santana seemed to find that hot. So...

"Would it be bad if I said I really wanted you?" Finn asked, his voice a little rough from the cold air. Santana shuddered a little, letting out this little moan that made Finn's cock twitch.

Santana shoved the bag with the wine into Finn's hands and fished around in her pockets. Finn looked at her, a little confused. She noticed and grinned wickedly.

"That wine's not the only thing coming home with me tonight," she breathed as she pulled her keys from her pocket and started the engine. Finn groaned, she could not drive fast enough.

As soon as Santana opened the door to her parents house, Finn pressed her against the door, kissing her roughly. Her hands worked the buttons of his shirt as he grasped her hips, pulling her flush against him. And the kisses were fucking amazing. They were hot and dirty, with his tongue gliding across hers and her mouth moving rapidly against his lips. And she tasted, god Finn didn't know _what_ she tasted like but it was damn good.

"God, Santana," Finn hissed as she started to mark his neck, flicking her tongue out to trace the skin. She hooked her fingers in his belt loops to pull him upstairs, their lips only parting so Finn could pull her shirt over her head. By the time they reached her bedroom, he was only in his boxers and she was only in her bra and panties, their clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor, stairs, hallway and others.

Santana sat on the edge of her bed and pulled back a minute, her eyes focusing on the bulge in Finn's pants, as if admiring her work. He was straining against the fabric and yeah, it sucked. His cock was aching, just waiting and _wanting_ her. Santana smirked, pulling down Finn's last piece of clothing, his cock practically springing out. She let out this little groan that made Finn want to press her down and just have her.

"Jesus, Finn, you're so big," she murmured, her eyes flickering up to meet his quickly. Santana leaned down a little, licking a circle around the head of his cock and Finn had gotten head before but Santana was fucking skilled and when she looked up at him from under her lashes with those brown fuck-me eyes, Finn didn't know how the fuck they hadn't done this before. Her head bobbed a little as she moved her hot, wet mouth around Finn's dick.

When Finn came, he pulled out of Santana's mouth before she had the full chance to lick of his come, making her pout a little.

"You have way too many clothes on," Finn breathed out, totally unsteady, and then skillfully unhooked her bra. She sprawled out on her bed and he hooked his fingers in the waist band of her panties, smirking to himself. Finn saw a wet patch in the center, yeah, that was all his work. He removed her of the offending garment and backed up, looking at her.

Santana was fucking gorgeous. Finn was sure that if Aphrodite had a human form, that form would be Santana Lopez. Just looking at her made him rock hard.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Santana asked, though she didn't look too pissed, just kind of desperate. Finn teased her wet center with the head of his cock, making her whimper ever so slightly. Finn smiled and slowly pushed into her, savoring the warm, slick feeling. Santana was surprisingly tight and holy fuck did it feel good to be in her. Finn snapped his hips once, making her let out this low, amazing moan and arch her back before she flipped them over so she was on top.

"This is our Christmas gift to each other," Santana said, in almost a purr-like way, and then she started to churn her hips and Finn groaned. This would totally be the best night ever.

By the time they were asleep, Finn's body was like jello.

A few hours later, the sun stung Finn's eyes. He looked over at Santana. She was kind of adorable and hot all at once; asleep and peaceful all curled into her pillow but wearing nothing. It made Finn start to get hard again. His hand brushed her arm and she let out this annoyed little sigh. Finn pulled back for a moment, and then he smirked when a great idea crept up on him.

Gently spreading her legs apart, Finn placed a few light kisses on the inside of her thigh. He was being careful not to wake her up. He smiled to himself, swirling his tongue around her clit so lightly that she only stirred, but didn't wake up. Her fingers started to tighten around the sheets. Finn repeated the motions and Santana, still asleep, let out a breathy moan. Finn's cock twitched at the noise.

It was time to wake her up, he decided, as he licked a stripe up her center. There was a hot gasp, followed by a long moan as Santana woke up, her legs clenching and another surge of wetness appearing before Finn.

"Finn, holy hell," she whined as she tangled her hands in his hair. Finn smiled and sucked on her clit a little.

Watching Santana fall apart as he used his mouth was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. Afterwards, he moved so he was up lying next to her again.

"I used to think the best way to wake up on Christmas was to a massive pile of presents under a tree. I was wrong. Who would've thought that the ideal way to wake up with be with Finn Hudson's face between my legs?" Santana smirked. Finn smiled to himself. The fact that she loved it so much made him prouder, and maybe even a little cocky.

"Hey, in two days my parents are coming home for like a mini-christmas for me. Wanna come over, since you missed Christmas too?" Finn offered, immediately wanting to smack himself after he said it. Santana didn't do things like meet the parents. What was he thinking?

"First off, Hudson, we totally didn't miss Christmas. We had hot sex. That's like...the best Christmas ever. Second, yeah, fine I'll come over," Santana rolled her eyes. Finn frowned to himself in confusion.

"Wait...really?" he asked. Santana nodded and explained that she probably wouldn't get to have him in her again if she didn't see him, so whatever.

Finn didn't expect Santana to keep her word and come over, but she did. She greeted Carol and Burt before walking over to Finn. He kind of wanted to kiss her, but they weren't dating so he just hugged her. Finn and his parents exchanged presents as Santana watched, which made Carol feel bad.

"Santana, dear, you must be so bored. Is there anything I can get you?" she asked. Santana smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks. Finn and I exchanged gifts on Christmas. And I, uh, have one last gift for him at my house," Santana said, her eyes darkening in the way that made Finn want to take her home right then and there.

When Finn was about to take Santana home, he hugged his mom and Burt goodbye.

"I like her," Burt said quietly so no one else could hear. Finn laughed, he knew Burt would. Too bad it wasn't that kind of relationship.

"See you tomorrow, Finn," his mom said, causing both him and Santana to stammer a little as they left. As Finn drove, he looked at Santana.

"So, what's my gift?" he asked. Santana smirked and started to file her nails, deciding not to answer his question. The entire car ride Finn's mind was filling with all of the possible ideas Santana had in her dirty mind. He was so curious it was killing him.

When they finally got to her house, Santana pushed him back onto her bed before she stalked into the bathroom, peeling her jacket off slowly. Finn licked his lips. He heard her humming to herself as she moved around the bathroom.

Finally, _finally_, Finn heard the door open. He looked up and his jaw dropped. Santana walked out in black heels and a red night gown that barely covered anything, it was all clearly supposed to be some holiday thing, and it pushed her tits up in the best way. She walked forward, smirking some more at Finn's awed expression. Finn reached out to brush her thigh.

"God, Santana," he muttered. She slapped his hand away, smiling.

"No touching," she teased. She pulled him forward to the end of her bed and then sunk down on her knees. Her fingers deftly opened his belt buckle, and then she revealed Finn's semi hard-on.

And all night, Finn and Santana were 'exchanging gifts'. And boy did he have a good time taking that outfit off of her. Finn didn't want this break to end.

Now, Finn was going to Quinn's New Years Party. He hated New Years parties as a general rule. They were loud, went late and New Years couldn't compare to Christmas. He was happy to see his old friends, but yeah, he was kind of miserable.

His hopes soared when he saw Santana walk in wearing an awesome dress and her hair was perfect and her lips had gloss on them that made them that much more kissable. She gave him a quick nod before disappearing. Finn's heart sank. Their trysts were over.

Finn floated around for a few more hours when he saw Santana talking to Puck. His heart sank even further as he watched Puck hit on her. But Santana looked bored. She found Finn's eyes and smirked, her eyes raking over him appreciatively. Puck started whining that she wasn't paying attention. Finn grinned when Santana pressed her champagne glass into Puck's chest and walked away. She didn't walk over to him, but at least she was away from Puck.

One of Quinn's college friends came over and smiled at him, flipping her auburn hair over she shoulder.

"I'm Finn, I went to high school with Quinn," he replied, a little nervous with the look in her eyes. The girl nodded absently, staring at Finn's lips.

"I'm Gwen. Quinn didn't tell me she went to school with such a hot guy as yourself," she murmured. Finn didn't even no what to say to that. Thank You? Or in his case, no thank you? He didn't care how hot she was. Santana was fucking gorgeous, good in bed and she was the only one he wanted to take home tonight or whatever.

"Um...well that's very nice, but," he paused as Santana made her way over. He stared at her in awe, the light in her face made her just...wow.

"Hey Finn. Come with me to get a glass of champagne?" She asked, locking her eyes with his. Finn furrowed his brow. He really didn't just want to go help Santana fill a glass.

"Why?"

Santana leaned forward, where he got an eyeful of her kickass cleavage. She ran one hand over his shoulder, completely ignoring Gwen, who was still standing there.

"Because, Hudson, when you know you're taking a girl home tonight, it's wise to treat her right first," she smiled. Finn grinned. He loved that Santana was so honest and blunt but also that she did this right now because she was getting possessive. And of course, he was walking on air knowing that she planned on going home with him. He let Santana drag him into the kitchen, leaving a blushing Gwen standing by the stairwell.

The rest of Finn's evening was amazing. He spent it walking around with Santana, his hand on her hip or her arm resting on his bicep. One of Quinn's other college friends asked if they were dating. They denied it, of course, but it still made Finn feel great.

And the best part of his night came with the midnight kiss. There were some cute, innocent pecks between some people, and more lengthy but still chaste kisses. Then there was Finn and Santana. All during the countdown she'd been standing in front of him, holding one of his hands and grinding her ass back against him. So when everyone was trading there little kisses Santana turned around and rested her arms up around Finn's shoulders as he brought his mouth down to hers. It was fiery and fast and god it made Finn quake. They were near the stairs, so no one really saw them. Santana let out a little moan and pulled away, dragging him upstairs behind her.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked as she pulled him into what he remembered was a guest room. Santana kicked the door closed and unzipped her dress.

"Let's have a practice round before you take me home," she smirked, her eyes darkening. Finn moaned as she pushed him back on the bed.

Somehow, they did make it back to her place. It was awesome. When they were about to fall asleep Santana looked up at him.

"Where do you live?" she asked him. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Los Angeles, why?" Finn asked. He went to USC and he fucking loved it. Santana's eyes widened.

"You're shitting me. _I_ live in L.A. I go to Cal Arts," Santana muttered. Finn couldn't believe it. He spent the last three and a half years in the same city as Santana Lopez and he didn't know it?

"This is becoming a regular thing," Santana said casually, though Finn knew that was a pretty big deal for her.

"Happy New Year, San," He smiled.

It was the best Holiday season ever.


End file.
